


"this is how i define my toxic relationship"

by belindarimbi13



Series: this shell has stories to tell [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: poetry (c) me





	"this is how i define my toxic relationship"

**Author's Note:**

> poetry (c) me

> I think  
>  I'm bit in love
> 
>   
>  with my depression.
> 
>   
>  because
> 
>   
>  how come I resist  
>  something that loves me wholeheartedly?

  
– b, 25/11/17 16:05


End file.
